


Spark a Fire

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sokka swears he came to the probending match to watch his sister fight, not to oogle a firebender on the opposing team. Which totally explains why Sokka ended up outside Zuko's dressing room.





	Spark a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Katara and Zuko are on opposing teams because rivalry. Also I wasn't able to write this in here, but Aang did come along to watch a certain waterbender ;). 
> 
> Might continue, might not. Either way, this can be stand alone.

Sokka sweared to Tui and La he had come to this probending match to support his sister, Katara, and his friend, Toph, and watch them kick butt. He swears it. He hadn't come to oogle the firebender on the opposing team at all and that was exactly the opposite of what he was doing. The opposite, he swears. Sokka wasn't at all watching the way how the firebender's muscles moved under the outfit with every punch, or the way how Sokka could still see the firebender's lips purse underneath his helmet. And Sokka swears, he absolutely swears that when the match was over, (won by his sister's team, the Lion Turtles) he had raced of to congratulate Katara and Toph. He got lost, thats all. That was it. It wasn't his fault that he had wandered to the opposing team's dressing rooms, not at all.

The fact that he opened it up to the firebender taking off the top part of his probending outfit was actually a coincidence, suprisingly enough.

"You're staring," came the gruff voice of firebender that totally did not at all make Sokka's heart leap in his chest.

"No I'm not!" Sokka said to save himself some dignity. Okay so maybe he was lying, but he was staring because this wasn't the room he thought it was( _lies_ ). He wasn't staring at all at the firebender's naked, toned chest, or the way the bender's dark, dripping wet hair perfectly framed his beautiful face. He definitely wasn't staring at all at his peircing yellow eyes, or at the sexy, mysterious scar that had been obscured previously by his helmet. Not at all.

"Really? You aren't staring at my scar?" The firebender said in a way that was more of a statement then a question.

Sokka panicked as he realized what this looked like. "No! No! Not at all I promise!" To which the firebender crossed his arms.  Sokka hadn't been staring at his scar, he had just been staring at him in general and how hot he was. _(Yes fine, he would admit it, but only in the confines of his mind.)_

But the firebender did not believe his cries, and Sokka would rather not explain the real reason why. So he decided to take the way out that was given to him, and to apoligize for staring at all. "Fine... I'm really sorry for staring. I didn't mean to."

The firebender pursed his lips in a way that Sokka both loved and hating _(like seriously did the man_ want _Sokka to attack him?)_ then sighed and relax. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I- ummm..." Crap, what was Sokka doing here? Think, think, what excuse could he use?

"I want your autograph?" Sokka manly squeaked out. He cursed himself for sounding so unsure, and prayed to Tui and La that the firebender would not see through his lie. _Well_ , Sokka mused, _it would be nice to get this guy's name._

"Fine." The firebender gritted out. "What do you want me to sign?"

"I- umm..." Crap crap crap, Sokka, you need to think these things through. "I think I forgot it at my seat..."

"Ugh." The firebender sighed shaking his head. "I think I have a piece of paper back in the room." And he turned and walking inside, giving Sokka a quite generous view of his back.

And after what felt like the longest moments in Sokka's entire life, the firebender came back with a piece of paper in his hands and, to Sokka's joy, still no shirt. It was taking everything in his power right now to not kiss the firebender right on the lips. Instead, Sokka quickly snatched the paper out of the other man's hands.

"Anything else?" The firebender asked with an impatient frown.

"...No. Thank you, seriously, thank you." Sokka said, deciding he had no other way how to stay here without possibly giving his bisexual self away.

"You're welcome," The firebender mumurred, and with that, he closed the door.

Sokka let out a deep sigh as the door closed, and shoved the sliver of paper in his pocket before going to find the others, they where probably looking for him.

Later that night, when Sokka was left to his own and sitting on his bed, he pulled out the sliver of paper he had yet to look at.

" _Zuko."_  He read, trying it out on his tongue.

Perhaps this would be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
